


皮箱上的魔法

by Jumpfish



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumpfish/pseuds/Jumpfish
Summary: 我真的很在意之前Newt為什麼不好好把皮箱鎖起來。Lofter：http://jumpyuyuyu.lofter.com/post/1cc11ba5_104dd2e4





	皮箱上的魔法

"其實你可以請我幫忙加強你的皮箱鎖的。"Tina說完，捧著咖啡杯喝了一口，看向坐在對面的人。

紅棕髮的人眨了幾下眼，似乎是在考慮，又或是在消化剛剛突然出現的話題。

"畢竟你現在只有綁繩子不是嗎？雖然我感覺的出來上面有捆綁咒。不是我通常用的那種，應該是你在哪個國家學到的吧。"

Newt喝一口伯爵茶清清喉嚨，"所以，Tina，怎麼突然提到這個？"

"還不是這隻嗅嗅的破壞力太強大。"Tina叉下一小塊蛋糕，遞向坐在桌子上整理戰利品的黑色絨毛。

嗅嗅靠近聞一聞，然後一口吃下，滿足地哼哼。

Tina翹起嘴角，又叉起一口蛋糕自己吃了下去。

Newt一臉妳也把牠寵壞的表情，一邊開口，"實際上，我的皮箱已經一年多沒有偷偷被奇獸打開過，也沒有人撬開。Percy施的保護咒還曾經把人彈飛起來。"

"是沒人撬開沒錯，但還是有跑出來一次喔。你還記得嗎？大概半年前……真的不是什麼好回憶，鑒於你一週後才能從病床上下來，偏偏那時候有些奇獸溜出來。"Tina皺眉說著，叉子拿在手裡隨意晃動，"需要寫很多報告書就算了，畢竟還能靠魔法。部長的心情就無法控制了。"

Newt隱約想起當時從病床上醒來時，對方幾乎要溺死他的擔憂神情。

他拿起一片餅乾，剝下一小塊給大衣口袋裡的Pickett，小聲地說，"因為美國太可怕了，我老是在這裡出狀況。"

蜷翼魔從Newt袖口裡伸展一小部分身體，偷走他手中剩下的餅乾。他眨眨眼，再拿起一片。

"小心一點，不然我就把你關禁閉。"Tina做出毫無威嚇力的瞪視，"所以如何？保護咒部長已經做好了，根本不用我出手，不過捆綁咒我還是蠻有自信的。"

"謝謝……真的不用了，免的有一天我還打不開我的箱子呢。"Newt一手卷著頭髮邊回答。

"……好吧……，你改變心意再告訴我－－"

"Teenie！我準備好了。"Queenie打開休息室的門，往裡面喊道，"等妳好了我們就可以出發了，現在這段時間店里人比較少，Jacob和John兩個人沒問題。"她盯著坐著的兩人一會兒，"……Teenie，說好不要咬著叉子說話的，而且部長的捆綁咒肯定也很厲害的，對吧，Newt？"她向Newt眨眨眼。

Newt的臉瞬間燒紅起來。Tina放下叉子輕咳幾聲，臉也稍微轉紅。

Tina起身穿起外套，"總之……嗯……，我準備好可以走了，你不是要挑Jacob的結婚週年禮物－－" 

"Teenie小聲一點不可以被聽見！" 

"好唔要摀窩嘴巴，我滋道了。"

Newt一邊輕點魔杖收拾桌面，一邊看兩姐妹玩鬧。他的目光瞟向放在地板上的皮箱。

Queenie看向Newt，眉頭稍微皺起。在他定睛回看時變回笑臉。

三人一起走出麵包店，在第二個路口分開。Newt想也沒想，在一個巷子裡現影回家。

－－－－－－－－

Percival帶著老花眼鏡，靠在躺椅上看書，下午的陽光斜照進來，整個客廳都暖洋洋的。

大門打開時他並沒有抬頭，問了句茶會怎麼樣。沒有人回答，他抬起眉毛，放下書，看見站在門口的Newt。

對方的表情稱不上開心。

"Newt，出了什麼事嗎？"Newt微微搖頭，輕輕放下皮箱，走向躺椅。

Percival盯著站在旁邊的人，無言地張開雙臂。Newt抿抿唇順勢躺進對方的臂彎裡，柔軟的髮絲搔弄著Percival的鼻頭。

他們就這樣窩著，Newt不說，他就不問，等著他自己開口。

終於在他有點昏沉的時候，聽見了對方的嗓音。

"今天過的很愉快，Jacob的新品非常美味，尤其是特別對嗅嗅的胃口。Tina也和我聊很多她做過的案子……，不，沒有洩露要保密的地方，還有魔國會進來一個新人，對奇獸好像蠻有興趣的，問過Tina我什麼時候考察回來。Tina說我可以考慮帶一個助手。最後就是……就是……"

"我的皮箱。她提到我的皮箱。"

"你的小搗蛋又出來作怪了？"Percival瞄一眼皮箱。

"不，沒有，只是她覺得不太牢固，可以幫忙加強。"Newt無意識地摸著對方袖子上的鈕扣。

"我也認為上面的咒語不夠穩定。"

"對，我知道。你也有問過幾次，我都拒絕了，因為……"

"怕被鎖在箱子外。答案我都能背起來了。"Percival的手移到Newt的頸背，拇指安撫性的摩挲。

"這個也算，但不是主要原因。"

Newt的頭從Percival的懷裡移開，神情嚴肅，"你對我施的捆綁咒了解多少？"

面對突然的提問，Percival花了點時間整理思緒，"－－是你在中東的時候，跟當地人學的一種咒語，結構上依然是捆綁咒的分支，施咒難度不高，缺點是只能對非生物目標起作用，以及非常不穩定，咒語有效期間它的堅固度依舊會不停改變。"

Newt點點頭，"差不多是這樣。"

"但是你會問我，代表這個咒語不只這些。你知道，我懂的咒語不一定比你多。"

"不愧是安全部長。"Newt微笑道。

Percival安靜下來，等對方繼續說。

"你知道我基本上會為了奇獸，甚至應該說大自然裡的生物拼盡一切。"

Percival點點頭。

"皮箱主要的用途就在，治療受傷的奇獸及給予庇護。"Newt解開了那顆釦子。

"雖然我的無痕伸展咒很堅固，但，難保有一天它會崩解，因為它也需要不斷地注入魔法。"Newt吞吞口水。

Percival的嘴唇抿起。

"如果崩解的時候奇獸出不來就糟糕了，我是要保護他們，可不是要消滅，太牢的捆綁咒是絕對不行的，所以我之前完全不用。"

"結果就是一堆奇獸不小心跑出來，但不牢的咒語跟沒施法一樣，這也不好。我苦惱很久。"

"知道這個咒語的時候我真的很開心－－"

Percival的手指貼上Newt的嘴唇，示意換他說話，"……他會在你死後立即失效。"

"……你真可怕。"Newt開口吐出的濕氣貼到Percival的手指上，"沒錯，不過還有。它會因為人的身體情況而改變效力，所以當地人反而常用這個咒語當作健康診斷，尤其是對老年人。"

"總之，如果我……怎麼樣的話，牠們可以逃出來，如果有人想趁機對皮箱施咒，就有你和我的保護咒擋著，盡最大的力量保護牠們。"

"Newt……"

"等一下，先聽我說完，雖然我討厭聊這個。我知道我的工作很危險，我也知道要盡量保護自己，但是變數太多，不一樣的國家、太多種咒語、太多種危險，我隨時都要準備好。"

"像我這種老往外跑、不斷涉險，對奇獸的關注度大於人，加上社交有障礙，能夠喜歡我的人實在是不太多。"Newt握緊右手。

"Newt……"Percival不贊同地皺起眉。

"所以！所以……，我只是想跟你說……"Newt做了幾次深呼吸。

"－－謝謝你愛我。"

他伸出雙臂緊緊抱住Percival。他感覺到Percival在輕輕撫摸他的背部，非常溫暖。

Percival輕吻他的額頭。

"我也是。"

"？"Newt不明所以地眨眨眼。

"我常常需要加班、解決緊急案件，我的工作也很危險，想殺我的人多不勝數。我在身體有狀況時會亂發脾氣，我很固執。"

Newt愣愣地盯著對方的臉，然後噗嗤笑出聲，"我們兩個都好糟。"

"所以可以很好地在一起。"Percival施力把Newt抱得更緊。

"好的，我喜歡這個結論。"Newt說完打了一個哈欠。

"想睡了？"

"是呀，果然躺著躺著就想閉上眼睛。"說完眼睛跟著闔上。

"休息一下吧，待會我叫你。"Percival的左手揮動，窗簾擋住照射到臉上的陽光。

"晚安……"

"晚安。"

End.  
－－－－－－－－  
我真的很喜歡睡覺(。


End file.
